Dark Obssesion
by Mayume N
Summary: Sasuke works as a butler for the mansion that Naruto comes to live at, but both of them are keeping secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this used to be an origional story that I wrote a long time ago, but I was rereading it and I thought that it would make a good SasuNaru! Sory if there are some left over evidence that this was not origionally SasuNaru and please tell me so I can fix it.

Stepping on the Namikaze Mansion grounds was like stepping through time. Although there were many modern things such as cars and electronics, the architecture was kept in its original splendor of the medieval era. Sasuke Uchiha, the main butler of the mansion, had always felt at home amongst the old brick walls. The owner of the mansion, lovingly known by her staff as Madame, was Sasuke's closest friend. She had wanted him to marry at multiple occasions, but Sasuke never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay with Madam forever as her faithful butler. Life never cooperates with people's wishes. On the dark, cold night of December 31st, Madame died.

_Sasuke walked into Madame's room to sit with her on her bed. "What are you planning on doing with the mansion?"_

_Madame looked at the butler with calculating eyes, "Well you have made it clear that you will not accept the mansion so I have decided to give it to my youngest son," she paused for a second and looked over a small stack of letters sitting on the bed, "He has two children that are very talented, I think you will find them very interesting."_

_Sasuke gave the Madame a questioning look before speaking, "What do you mean by talented? What is it they can do?"_

_Madame smiled at the comment and laid back onto the pillows," Oh Sasuke, it is not what they can do, it is what they have done," she looked over at Sasuke with a smile that did not reach her eyes, which held a look a pity that was not there for him, " His youngest son has not even had his first birthday and can walk and write. And his oldest son has graduated from high school level...he was home-schooled since she was seven, he is turning fourteen tomorrow." She looked down at the pile, ignoring the look of surprise on Sasuke's face, and pointed towards an envelope. "Could you mail that to him Sasuke, it has my gift already sealed inside."_

Sadly, Madam did not live to see her grandson's reply. Madam died in her sleep that night, but Sasuke still sent it, and when the reply came he read it in her place.

**Dear Grandma, **

**Thank you so much for the gifts. Sadly Dad is completely bent on getting everything legally finalized and Uncle Dorik refuses to give up the fight. So, as it seems, we will not be heading over there for a while. I hope Jarith and the others are taking good care of you and that this will all be resolved soon so I can see you one last time and say goodbye. But if destiny does not permit (yes I am using your quote! Only because I love you) I say goodbye here, in hopes that you find happiness even after your soul separates from your body.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Naruto**

The young boy's message nearly brought tears to his eyes as he read through it, but it also brought questions. What brought upon such a seemingly close relationship between this boy, Naruto, and Madame? He figured Madam loved him so much because she was her oldest grandson, but what made the love seem so willingly returned. Obviously they had only seen once that Naruto could remember.

Sadly these questions were not answered quickly, for the family did not arrive till two years later.

**Please tell me if you liked it because I have so many stories on different sites and I'm trying to focus on the ones that actually get reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Thank you to Mizuki hikari and Theia Pallas for pointing out my mistakes this is edited and I hope there are no more ^^". I don't have a beta so yea… **

**Finally I'm back! Gosh life has been crazy all my stuff got stolen right before finals and then my mom desides that I don't need to have access to the laptop because I have a smart phone. -.- Well the original story that this came from WAS ON THE LAPTOP but I stole the laptop last night while she wasn't home so now here you have it! **

**Two Warnings: 1) In the original story Naruto's character was a girl so if I call him a she that was not on purpose. 2) We are now done with what I had already written so from now on it will be actual updates so be prepared!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Sasuke checked all the rooms to be sure that they were prepared for the family's arrival. A week prior he had received a letter addressed to him from Naruto.

Dear Mr. Uchiha,

I hope this letter finds you well in mind and body. I am pleased to inform you that after long last we will be moving to the Namikaze Mansion. You will find a list of important things that must be in place upon our arrival sealed with this note. Be sure to follow the instructions to the letter. Our time should be no later than three o'clock on October 6th. Please write back with any complications.

Sincerely,

Naruto

He looked at the clock that read three o'clock. 'They should be here soon then'. Sasuke walked outside to the driveway to greet the family when they arrived. He hoped to get some answers to his questions from them. He thought over this until he saw a forest green Volvo driving towards him. The car stopped a ways away from him and a boy who looked to be in his teens stepped out of the car. He was un-buckling a younger boy when Sasuke came up to the car.

"Do you need help sir?" Sasuke asked politely.

"No," came the simple reply from the boy as he stood up with the boy in his arms, shutting the door with his free hand.

"Call me if he gets hurt!" Came a female voice from the drivers seat before the car drove away back down the road.

Sasuke stared after the car in confusion before looking at the children in front of him. The boy had bright blonde hair that spiked straight up and one bright blue eye that stared up at him, the other one being covered by a black eye patch with the pentagram stitched on it in red. The younger boy had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. They both were beautiful children and he wished he could see their parents.

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go inside?" The older boy questioned, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Of course sir, please follow me."

"Thank you, and call me Naruto, sir makes me sound like my father."

'So this is Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he led them into the house. He looked back to see their looks of awe as the entered the main entrance.

"Naru! Look! It UGE!" The little boy said clumsily causing Naruto to laugh.

"Yes Konahamaru, it is huge."

"So this is Konahamaru?" Sasuke asked.

The boy, Konahamaru, smiled at Sasuke and waved, earning a wave back from Sasuke. "Yes his name is Konahamaru, and I'll make a guess that you are Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked surprised at the fact that he had not told them his name before bowing towards them, "Oh how very rude of me, yes I am Sasuke. You do not need to use such formalities as Mr. Uchiha with me."

Naruto nodded as he continued to follow Sasuke through the hallway and up the stairs till they reached a door. Sasuke opened it and motioned for Naruto to go in before him. Naruto looked at him a bit uncomfortably before walking past him into the room, setting Konahamaru down as he looked around. Sasuke had brought them to the playroom first where Konahamaru had already become engulfed in an avalanche of stuffed toys. Naruto watched him with the eyes similar to those of a careful mother as he sat on a low couch with his little black backpack sitting at her feet. Sasuke observed him with wonder. He was hoping that meeting him would answer some of his questions, but all it did was make more arise.

He walked over to her and leaned down so his face was almost equal level with his, "Would you like anything to drink or eat Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at him with a look that seemed to size him up before answering, "Ginseng tea if you have it, and he would like orange juice."

Sasuke bowed to him, "I will get that for you straight away," he left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get the drinks for the children. Once the tea was ready, he brought the pot and the cup of juice up to the playroom. The scene he walked into was not one that he had been expecting.

Naruto was sitting with his knees up on the couch, typing on a laptop that was resting against his thighs. The laptop was connected to a set of speakers that filled the room with the dark lyrics of Evanescence as Konahamaru seemed content with braiding strands of his hair and talking up a storm.

"I love this place Naru! Don't you? I know you do! I can't wait to see the rest of it! I'm so excited!" the little boy was all smiles as he twisted his brother's hair. Sasuke was surprised to see no look of annoyance on the teenager's face as the boy continued to pull and twist on his hair and have a particularly loud one-sided conversation by his ear. Naruto just continued to type and occasionally nod whenever necessary.

Sasuke, however, decided to interrupt the perfect essence of sibling love as he set the drinks on a small table. Konahamaru immediately looked over at the cup of juice before looking up at Sasuke, "is that for me?"

Sasuke smiled at the little boy before ruffling his hair, "Yes Konahamaru, it's for you." The little boy's face lit up as he gave Sasuke a hug before going to the table to drink his juice. Sasuke took the chance to sit on the couch next to Naruto, observing a page of typing. "What are you typing?" he asked as he leaned over a bit to get a better look.

"A letter," Naruto answered simply, not looking at the other man.

"To who?" Sasuke leaned closer to see if he could read the name of the reciever.

Naruto leaned away from him and tensed up but still did not look at Sasuke, "Myself, it's like a diary."

Sasuke was confused by the boy's reaction but chose to give him his space, if Naruto was not ready to let him into his life then he would not push him.

Just yet.

**Konahamaru needs a nickname. Seriously. His name is long. **


End file.
